


Beginnings

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan questions if Reid is making the right decision by wanting to move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

“I hate it.”

Reid never knew just how indecisive and picky Morgan could be.

Five houses. They’d look at  _five houses_  so far and each time Morgan had found something negative about the house. Reid walked back to the car, resting against the vehicle as he waited for Morgan. “Why? It’s big, it’s updated, the backyard is big enough for Clooney. What could possibly be wrong with it?”

“The bedroom - “ Morgan started once he had reached the car, circling around. “It’s too small.”

Reid blinked, staring blankly at the spot Morgan had been seconds ago.

Too  _small_? 

“You’re being way too picky,” Reid mumbled, settling into the car with his arms crossed. Morgan popped on the radio but Reid quickly switched it off. “No, you can’t just ignore me. Something is bothering you, isn’t it?”

Morgan pulled away from the house, grumbling.

“I can’t understand grumbling, Derek.”

He watched as Morgan frowned. Really, he hated that look on his face. Reid reached over, squeezing his shoulder. “What’s wrong?” he asked again, searching the agent’s face for any indication of what was bothering him. Still as a stone. “Did  _I_ do something?”

Morgan’s suddenly pressed on the brakes, pulling over onto the side of the road. Reid might’ve been shocked but he knew Morgan at this point and had seen it coming. He relaxed. At least this meant they were getting somewhere.

“No,” he said once the car was parked, “you didn’t do anything, Spencer.”

Reid unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over as much as he could, grabbing Morgan’s hand and squeezing. Morgan instinctively squeezed back. “Tell me what’s really bothering you, Derek. I can’t help if you don’t.”

Now for the question he was dreading. Reid licked his lips nervously.

“Do you not wanna buy a house with me?”

He knew that wasn’t the problem the moment he said it. Morgan’s head whipped around, eyes widening. “No, no, pretty boy, I’ve been waiting for this for months now. It’s nothing like that.”

“Good,” Reid breathed, squeezing his hand again. “So what is it?”

Morgan looked away from him, and Reid knew he’d gotten through to him. “Do you promise you won’t laugh?”

“Of course not,” Reid replied immediately. “If it’s bothering you, it’s not a laughing matter.”

Morgan smiled small. “I’m scared, Spencer.”

Suddenly Reid’s gut clenched. He rarely heard Morgan say those words. He couldn’t remember the last time he had actually. “Scared of what?” Reid pushed gently, stroking Morgan’s hand with his thumb. A small comforting gesture Morgan usually did for him. Now he was repaying the favor.

“This - “ He gestured between himself and Reid with his other hand. “I’m scared of getting too close. I’m scared of you realizing you’re unhappy or me making the wrong decision.”

Reid searched his face. “It’s just a house, Derek.”

“It’s not just the house,” Morgan quickly responded. “It’s me. You made the decision to be with me and don’t get me wrong I’m happier than I’ve been in a long time but I just feel like I might be…” He squeezed Reid’s hand, shrugging his shoulders. “I might be holding you back.”

Morgan glanced at Reid. “Once we buy a house together, Spencer, it won’t be as easy for you to leave. It will be… a  _real_ commitment. I don’t want you screwing your own life up.”

“So can I laugh now?”

Morgan furrowed his brows. “What?”

Reid leaned over, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss - nothing like the one they’d shared last night. It was filled with love. Not lust. “Derek, I think I like you better when you don’t think so much.”

“Wow,” Morgan mumbled through a small laugh. “ _Thanks_.”

Reid snickered, cupping Morgan’s face with both hands. “This is my life,  _my decision_ , and I’ve made the decision to be with you because that’s what I want. I love you, okay?” He kissed him again, lingering with their lips pressed together. “And I won’t change my mind. I promise you that.”

Morgan smiled. A true  _genuine_ smile.

“I love you too, pretty boy.”

Reid softly patted his cheek. “Now can we go look at the last house again? It really was beautiful, you know.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Morgan placed a kiss upon Reid’s nose, who grinned and pulled away while laughing, before turning back around in his seat and kicking the car into reverse. “It was.”


End file.
